


Exit Stage Left

by Haywire



Category: Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're alive?" she managed, coughing and feeling the warmth of blood in her mouth. Dana turned her head far enough to one side with a wince, spitting out the fluid onto the ground. "How? What happened?"</p><p>Marty's only response was to point to a gigantic <i>thing</i> clambering toward the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Stage Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elementarydearmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementarydearmy/gifts).



> Takes place immediately after the end of the movie. Just a little bit of 'what if' fluff, haven't rewatched the movie before writing this so hopefully it's not too unbelievable. XD

Dana was quite sure the end of the world was supposed to be different from what she was experiencing. True, she had absolutely no real basis upon which to base such a thing, and she was far from in good shape with the various injuries she'd sustained, but she was still alive, dammit. That was completely unexpected, especially given that her and Marty were at the epicenter of it all.

 _Marty._ She looked around to see where he was and whether he was fortunate - or unfortunate, depending on how you looked at it - to survive. He was nowhere in sight. His body might rest in the shadows that threatened to consume her, or under the incalculable tons of rubble that lay all around.

Dana sighed as she began to contemplate whether she might actually have been the last person alive on Earth. At the sound of her sigh she felt a jostling around her neck. It was only then that she realized that she was moving, even though she was laying down on the ground. Her legs were motionless - she couldn't feel them either, which was another serious problem she'd have to address at a later time - and Dana wasn't dragging herself forward with her arms either, so how was that happening? Closer inspection revealed she was moving _backwards_ , even, which made no sense. She tried to crane her neck upward, resulting in a flash of white hot pain and garbled screaming.

"Whoa, easy there, killer." Her body came to a halt and she felt herself being lowered gently to the ground, her shirt loosening around her neck. Marty came into view, limping badly, his face masked in a greenish haze of smoke and a homemade "cigarette" danging from his bloodied lips. "Sorry to wake you, heh. I've been dragging you for a bit, wasn't sure if you were alive or, you know. And couldn't just leave you there like that." He removed the smoke and licked his lips, then offered it to the prone woman.

"We're alive?" she managed, coughing and feeling the warmth of blood in her mouth. Dana turned her head far enough to one side with a wince, spitting out the fluid onto the ground. "How? What happened?"

Marty's only response was to point to a gigantic _thing_ clambering toward the horizon. Thankfully it was headed in the opposite direction. "Giant fucking guy. More of 'em, I reckon. Say hi to our shiny new overlords." He took another long, hard pull on his smoke. "Best I can figure it our 'lucky streak' continued and we got tossed clear of ... wherever the fuck we were when that thing busted loose."

"When we let it loose." Dana corrected softly.

"Semantics." Marty shrugged, taking another hit. He exhaled, long and loudly, politely blowing the smoke away from Dana's face. "Doesn't change the end result."

"We're fucked."

"Humanity as a whole? Oh yeah, deeply and thoroughly. Us in particular?" He looked back at the giant, ancient god, the ground shaking and trembling even with it moving away from them. "We may get to take in some of the show for awhile."

Dana winced, trying to sit up and only managing to prop herself slightly up by her elbows. "I guess that's better than the alternative."

"Like we have a choice anyway, right?" Marty shook his head, throwing the used up butt of his cigarette on the ground and staring at it wistfully. "Fuck it, we had our shot. Exit stage left, do not pass go, do not collect $200.00."

"No get out of hell free card, huh?" Dana tried to smile but only coughed up more blood.

"'Fraid not. I'd settle for some more pot in a heartbeat."

"Hey, maybe we'll find some. Our luck can't get any worse than the end of the world anyway." said Dana.

"Normally I'd be pissed for someone saying something like that," replied Marty, shaking his head. "But at this point, fuck it, bring it on." He stomped on the cigarette butt, grunting at the pain it caused him. "Let's go wait this shit out, then. Shall we?"

"After you." said Dana, laying back down on the ground.

As Marty started to slowly drag her along behind him again she looked at the silhouette of the giant stalking off in the darkness, wondering if either of them would live to see the sun rise again.


End file.
